Sleep In Name Only
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: Four middle school girls that use secret technology to defeat alien invaders and save the world are still four middle school girls.


"Akane-chan, we're out again," Wakaba stated, waving the empty bowl over her head for emphasis. The quartet was stationed at its leader's house on a thus far relaxed night. That is, they were having a sleepover.

"Fine," Akane answered, snagging the bowl. "I'll go get some more." She latched onto the girl next to her. "C'mon, Aoi-chan."

The bluenette frowned. "Does this really take two people?"

"...You don't want to go with me?" The redhead gave her a mock pout.

"...That's not fair, Akane-chan."

"What's not?"

"Never mind," Aoi replied, heaving a sigh as she rose and followed her out the door.

Wakaba raised an eyebrow at the pair as they vanished. "Where's Momo-chan, anyway?"

Himawari, who had sprawled out across the table, sat up next to her. "Already sleeping, she said."

"Hm...bummer." She rested her chin in her palm.

The brunette gave her a quizzical look. "Bummer why?"

The green haired girl flinched. "Ah...um...no reason." She leaned over and gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek. "Really."

"Then why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself?"

"Agh...fine," Wakaba grumbled, lifting Himawari's lips to hers for a moment. "Is that more convincing?"

Himawari gave her a small smile. "A little bit."

A muted shriek came from outside, followed by a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Akane-chan~!" Aoi flailed wildly at her companion, who was still doubled over. "Why would you do that?"

"S-sorry, but-" Akane paused to get her giggles under control. "I couldn't not do it."

The bluenette furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Yes you could."

The redhead wiped off the rest of the tomato and then wrapped her arms around the girl. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Aoi briefly considered a retort, but couldn't find one. "...Okay."

Suddenly, Akane's eyes lit up, and she took off across the garden. "Hey, Aoi-chan, c'mere."

"What?" she asked, but complied anyway.

Akane produced a mayo-lathered cucumber from behind her back. "Here, ah~" she said, holding the veggie out in front of her.

Aoi blushed slightly but leaned in and took a bite anyway. The redhead immediately shoved the rest in her own mouth, crunching happily. "Akane-chan..." Her cheeks got brighter. "That's..."

"Hm?" Her eyes lit up again. "Wait, come here again." Despite saying that, she yanked Aoi over to her, catching her face with both hands and giving her a quick smooch.

Aoi's face now closely resembled the plants around her. "What, did I have mayo on my face or something?"

"Nah." Akane gave her a wide grin. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"...Then do it right." The bluenette sighed, leaning in to respond properly.

* * *

"They're late." Wakaba glared at the door her friends had vanished through earlier. "How long does it take to go pick a few plants?"

Himawari leaned over, making a pillow of her companion. "Remember who you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah." She shifted around, trying to dislodge the extra head on her shoulder. "Move, princess, I'm going to find them."

The brunette yawned. "No, you'll leave the door open and let all the bugs in."

Wakaba paled a bit. "Fine, I'll- wah!" she cried, falling backwards under the full weight of the girl now comfortably snoozing on her chest. "Ah, whatever." She wrapped one arm around her and lunged out for an actual pillow with the other.

At that moment, the door rattled open. "What are you doing?" Akane inquired, one hand full of vegetables and the other dragging a rather scarlet Aoi along behind.

The green haired girl frowned, placing the pillow under her head. "What does it look like? More importantly, what were you doing? That took forever."

Aoi's blush grew heavier. "That's Akane-chan's fault."

The redhead scowled as she set the produce on the table. "You say it like I did something wrong." She backed off into a slight frown, looping her arms around the bluenette again. "Sorry if I did."

And heavier. "No...You didn't..."

Akane's face immediately shifted back to a broad smile. "I love you, Aoi-chan!" She proceeded to tackle the girl in another kiss.

"Hey," Wakaba snapped. "Trying to sleep over here."

"What? It's just docking practice-"

"Quiet," Aoi whispered, clamping her lips onto the redhead's lest she say anything stranger.

-X-X-X-X-

* * *

**A/N:** I think I get it now...it's not that I can't do large, dramatic projects. I'm just a relaxed person that likes little relaxing stories like this. Also, I have yet to see a "sleepover" where sleep actually happens. Anyway, have a nice day or something.


End file.
